


Metropolis High

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am Supercorp Trash, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Bashing, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, No Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Kara is the new transfer student to Metropolis High. Almost as soon as she gets to class, she is warned to stay away from Lena Luthor. Obviously, Kara doesn't listen.ORSupercorp high school au.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Kara's First Day Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing, so sorry for the mistakes! Please comment any suggestions on either what you'd like to see in the story, or just some constructive criticism. Don't worry, Supercorp will be endgame. Honestly, I can't handle writing angst, so they're won't be much of it. Enjoy!

It was the first day at a new school for one Kara Danvers. Kara had to move to Metropolis from Midvale due to Eliza getting a better job opportunity. She was very nervous, as one usually is when going to a new school, but she was as ready as ever. As she got ready she thought about all the things that she would like to accomplish that year...

1\. Make a lifetime best friend 

2\. Get all A's

3\. Be liked.

She knew that her goals were fairly basic, but she's already been basing her Junior year on those 3 things. Though, now that she's moved, number 1 is going to get a lot harder. Since she's joining the school half way through the year, she wants to make an especially good impression. She's going to wear her blue button up with her khakis pants. She knows that what she's wearing is a bit too fancy for school, but what can she say, she looks good in button ups. 

"Kara, Alex, you're going to be late for school." Eliza called. It's Alex's senior year, so Kara's really been trying to spend more time with her before she moves away for college. But, it's her first day, so she better get downstairs before she's late for school...

"Bye Eliza, love you!" Kara called as she rushed into school. Alex decided to go to school on her bike, "The chicks will love it Kara!" but, that meant that she had to wait for Eliza to finish her 10 minute lecture about motorcycle safety. No matter, she's here at least. Kara heads to the office to pick up her schedule. As she's walking there, she can see more than a few people looking her way, at least she knows that she chose the right outfit.   
Let's just hope that she can find her classroom. 

"B5..." And she is definitely lost. It's not her fault that every hallway looks the same! 

"Excuse me, do you need help finding your class?" 

And there he was, the man of her dreams... 

"No I'm okay." Just kidding, she's gay lol. 

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to help." He smiled what she's assuming is meant to be a charming smile, but honestly it just makes him look quite ridiculous. 

"Ya I'm sure, I can figure it out myself." As she tried to walk away, this prick decided that he wasn't done talking to her yet, sadly. 

He stepped in front of her, "My name's Mike,what's yours?"

"My name is Kara, now I really should be going now I don't want to be late."  
She's trying to be nice to this guy, but honestly her patience is waring thin. 

"Kara," He recited dreamily, "that's a cool name. If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. I get girls coming up to me a lot, but for a cutie like you, I'm sure I can free up some time." And he added a wink. Of course he added a wink. Now she is definitely not holding back.

"Actually I do have one question, do you know where all the cute girls hang out? I'd love to redirect their, so called, 'feelings for you'." 

"Hold up, you're a gay?" And bingo, she finally got him off her back. 

"I wouldn't mind setting you straight." Damn it, she spoke too soon. 

*RING* *RING* 

And now she's going to be late on her first day, that's just great isn't it.


	2. The Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post a second chapter! I know that I'm a really bad writer, so please comment down some constructive criticism.

After 2 minutes, she finally found her class. Though, she quickly learns that finding her classes won't be her biggest problem of the day. 

As Kara walks in the first thing that she takes note of, is that the class is full. She quickly scans the room hoping that there's at least 1 empty seat. She notices that there are, in fact, 2 empty seats. One of which was, of course, next to Mike. 

Really? Mike of all people. She doesn't even have to see who the other seat is next to to know that she is sitting there. She immediately turns to start walking to the back of the class when a hand on her wrist stops her. 

"Dude get your hand off of me!." 

"Chill chica. Listen, you don't want to sit next to Luthor. She's bad news. Has no friends and a crazy brother that killed more than a hundred people. That and she's a total nerd." And it was Mike that grabbed her wrist. The universe really hates her doesn't it?

She turned to look at the 'Luthor' to see that her eyes look puffy, almost like she was holding back tears. Now, she isn't an expert about bad guys, but she can tell that she isn't one. 

"I think I'll take my chances." She pulls her wrist out of Mike's grasp and finishes her walk to the back of the classroom. As she takes a seat next to the raven haired girl, she notices that the girl looks up at her with surprise. Jeez, what are these kids putting her through that makes her so surprised that someone is willingly sitting next to her. 

"Hey, I'm Kara." The girl smiles shyly back at her. 'This girl's really cute'. 

"I'm Lena."

"Lena. That's a really pretty name." She flirts. As soon as she says this Lena's whole face turns beat red. 

"Thanks." The girl looks down to attempt to hide her blush. At this moment, Kara decided that she would do anything to befriend the shy girl. Hopefully, become even more than friends.

-  
-  
-

"Alright everyone, class is dismissed."

"So Lena, what's your next class?" Please, please be the same as mine.

"AP Calculus with Ms. Grant. What about you?" Lena's really hoping that the hot girl talking to her doesn't think she's a nerd or a freak for taking that class. Everytime someone finds out that she's a Junior taking it, they tend to stay away from her.

"So do I! Hey Lena, what grade are you in?" Kara was fairly curious because she was really hoping that she wasn't a Senior. If she was, that would push her even more out of Kara's league than she already was.

"I'm a Junior. What about you?" 'Please be a Junior too.' Lena couldn't help thinking. If Kara was a Junior, then there's more of a chance of them getting classes together. Lena doesn't know why she likes this girl so much already, she wasn't the type to gain crushes after just looking as someone. She figures it's the fact that Kara sat next to her, even after being warned. That and she's the most gorgeous girl Lena has ever seen.

"I'm a Junior too. C'mon, we should start heading off to class before we're late." Kara wasn't as worried anymore about getting lost, as this time she's just following Lena.

-  
-  
-

"Be quiet everyone! We have a new student today. Her name is Keira. Keira go sit next to the girl right over there." The teacher then points her over to Lena. While part of Kara is really happy that she's being partnered up with Lena, she's also sad that, once again, it seems that no one wanted to sit next to her.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Lena giggled. She actually giggled. No one has ever been able to make her do such a thing. As Lena looks around, she notices that people are looking at her with shocked expressions on. She realizes that none of them have ever even seen her smile. Well, she guesses that pretty blondes just have that effect on her.

"Lena!" Lena jumped, not expecting her name to be shouted like that. "Sorry, it's just that I've been calling your name and you haven't been responding. Is everything okay?" Alright, maybe it's not pretty blondes that make her feel this way. Maybe it's just Kara. 

"Ya I'm fine." 


End file.
